Es Tut Meir Leid
by ImperialCompliance
Summary: In a modern world, Austria and Hungary are separated due to the duties they must hold. Not so long after dating, things seem rushed, and stress causes their distance. Tensions rise.Will the hope for the best be enough? Or will it all fall apart again?


**_Es tut mir leid._**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hello dear world of readers. I have decided to write anew. I plan to keep some form of consistency with this one as it holds a special sentiment. The idea of this is held within a modern world and holds characters with their personalities tweaked by a bit. My spelling will possibly be off and I apologize beforehand for this. The reason I decided to write this? Well...I wanted to apologize to someone dear to me. Due to the fact I am a flawed human being, I can only convey this in orderly thoughts through here. This only works part of the time. I do not own anyone of Hetalia except this plot line. **But I do own up to this message to someone specifically: I am sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em>C h a p t e r o n e: Anxiety Disorders<em>**  
><strong>

"Obsessive-compulsive disorder is an anxiety disorder in which people have unwanted and repeated thoughts, feelings, ideas, sensations (obsessions), or behaviors that make them feel driven to do something (compulsions)." A voice that held exhaustion read aloud, belonging to a honey-brunette girl of roughly twenty years of age. "Personally, I do not think it is that, but, the idea is that stress can sometimes induce anxiety…right? What I mean is…maybe there is an anxiety that makes him have his imagination run wild. Not in the sense it goes into composition of music, but his thoughts. Does it make sense?" The flower within her hair had withered. Deciding it was best to keep it, the Hungarian had placed it within a journal; pressing flowers was an idea she thought was beautiful. Emerald eyes had been looking up at the Russian expectantly, trying to figure ways to aid her husband, and seeing his sympathy she knew otherwise.

"No…maybe I should just let it be. He has made his choice and if I suddenly try to barge up with answers, I will look insane. I probably am bothersome. I probably do nag him further to an edge. I probably did so many stupid things that have made him just…tired." Elizabeta's voice wavered softly, continuing, "I bet I look so stupid. Trying to think up answers on what I did to drive him to an edge. Trying to salvage something we both have worked hard to maintain: A marriage. I try sleeping and the only way I do that is driving myself to be occupied and into exhaustion. That is my only sanity, is that wrong? I have spoken to Vash. I have spoken to Natalya. I know no one else to speak to. I am afraid to ask Gilbert. Despite it all, you are the only other nation I can turn to; the only one who at some point turned to be like my family. The Baltics despite our heritage, along with the Nordics, are only my cousins. This is just ridiculous and too much for them to sort of see my thought process. It makes me think many times and realize the reality…they know Austria more. Even Better. At least Vash most of all. I look at myself and wonder: what did I do? Why didn't I help Roderich? Why didn't I _understand_ him more? This is why I was told to keep my mouth silent when much younger. Now I am most likely losing so much. I would wait for however long for things to ease. Even if I learn the hard way I will not have it back."

The Russian male sighed deeply, the stress upon her due to being an *EU president, had overwhelmed her. Just as the stress of having to pack many things in order to move to the capitol to properly govern situations. The Austrian nation was busy as well: signing forms, giving life-changing decisions, and dealing with his bosses which held not much compromise. He understood both sides and understood the distance. "*Ya znayo, Vengriya. But, you might not be losing much. You are possibly just doing the same as Austria, you silly nation. There are role reversals and to see you both doing this, seems odd. I think maybe keeping it friendly will give more way to know the other better. Occasional conversations until you properly see the other face to face are good as well. I have lived this longer than you have, *doragaya. Communication is key but so is facing the other." His violet eyes held a gentle emotion, setting his tea down as well as the Hungarian's, hugging her with care. He let her cry.

The female nation just clung to him for dear life. She coughed in a fit at the same time as she had an illness. Her immune system had been weakening more and more. Despite her attempts to fight it, nations like Spain and North Italy, had seen her grow worse. Even so she fought this battle. "Maybe you should rest, Vengriya," his hand stroking her hair gently, "It will do you well, da? Even Austria would not approve of you crying, or being out of bed. Do not move unless necessary. Please take better care of yourself, before _I_ do."

"Nyet…not just yet. If I give in, I grow weaker not stronger. What if I sleep forever?" Her emerald eyes were glossy due to her tears. It was times like these her strength really was just a front. Ivan just chuckled softly, "You cannot sleep forever, because then how will you and Roderich talk? True or not true?" Slowly, with these small convincing suggestions and assurances, exhaustion had reached her. Elizabeta gave in to sleeping, coughing every once in awhile as she wheezed. Before sleeping upon the couch, despite stubborn arguments to rest on a proper bed from the Russian, she murmured, "*Rossiya, make sure I cheat death. That is what I need to keep as a promise. *Bitte." Once she fell asleep, Ivan decided to move her to his bed, tucking her in. His stubbornness always won in the end, for the only reason he had it, was to take care of his fellow nations; former or not.

The resolution to this all would slowly go through; he just hoped Ms. Hedervary would keep her health in check without risking it further.

* * *

><p><em>And this here is the end. As far as I can recall, Hungary is currently holding a position of leadership of the European Union. Bitte is please in German (I'm not too good at it; I just know a few phrases). Doragaya is how I see it written by my Russian friend phonetically, it's basically the female form of dear. Do not quote me on this ^^;. Rossiya is also Russian for...well...Russia. And 'Ya znayo' is a form of I know. And of course Nyet is no. I had this written up for a bit now...and I guess it is time to post it up. I do not think this will be too long sadly. I hope it pleases a few readers though. I have been using google documents to write this up and trying to handle reading Hungarian and Polish. For some reason the settings went Hungarian then back to Polish and so forth on me and don't know how to change it back. Oh well, time to learn something new. Until next time.<em>


End file.
